De gatos y cerezas
by Metherlence Reverie
Summary: La cereza cayó y rodó hasta la boca del gato. Éste la empujó con la nariz, rechazándola, pero luego de verla por unos minutos, tomarla entre sus garritas y juguetear con ella descubrió que le agradaba. Que tenían algo en común. Golden Pair & Dirty Pair
1. Cuando el gato encuentra a la cereza

Fanfiction.

[Golden Pair & Dirty Pair]

by: M. Reverie

**De gatos y cerezas**

Chap. 1

_Cuando el gato encuentra a la cereza_

Gakuto estaba sentado en las gradas del lado donde se encontraba la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hyoutei. Aburrido y con sus manos apretando sus mejillas y sus codos descansando en sus rodillas nerviosas, parecía que provocaría un pequeño terremoto con todo ese movimiento corporal...¡¡Pero es que ese partido estaba muy aburrido!! ¡Y encima su ultra-archi-megal rival, Kikumaru Eiji, no se hartaba de hacer sus aburridas (y repetidas) acrobacias frente a todos! Se veía tan contento, saltando de aquí para alla, sonriendo y abrazando efusivamente a su compañero de dobles. ¡Bah! Encima perdían el partido contra Shishido y Ootori, y el pelirojo hacía como si nada, hasta parecía feliz. Y lo que más hartaba a Gakuto de toda esa escenita era Oishi...¡En su puta vida Oshitari le sonreiría así después de perder un partido! El tensai (luego de un partido fallido) o lo mandaba al diablo con alguna pesadez o dejaba de hablarle por unos días. Pero Oishi...Oishi parecía conforme con la idea de perder, ¡hasta se apretaban las manos con Kikumaru de manera amistosa!

_¡Inconcebible!_, pensó utilizando una de esas palabras 'melodrámaticas' con las se solía expresar Atobe en momentos de exasperación.

Observó de manera cautelosa y desde su posición cómo abandonaban las canchas una sonriente Silver Pair y Golden Pair yéndose respectivamente hacia sus equipos de tenis. Escuchó las felicitaciones de Atobe muy por lo lejos y el avergonzado Gracias de Ootori seguido por (suponía él) una sonrisa de suficiencia de parte de Shishido. Mientras esto ocurría, Gakuto no pudo apartar la mirada de la pareja de dobles rival. Llegado el límite entre la cancha de tennis y las gradas, se dio cuenta como Eiji se separaba de Oishi y se iba solo a los vestidores. Oishi por su parte lo miraba irse y luego se giraba para apaciguar (con palabras amables, suponía Gakuto) la pena de sus compañeros de equipo por el partido perdido.

- ¡Hey, Gakuto-Kun! - El pelicereza levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la sonrisa amable de Ootori, quien giró la cabeza hacía Seigaku, dirección donde suponía se hallaba puesta la mirada del jugador de dobles.- ¿A quién mirabas? -

- A nadie en especial.- Respondió quedamente, con la mirada aún clavada en el subcapitán de Seigaku. Y lo cierto es que, envidiaba a Kikumaru Eiji. No por sus acrobacias baratas ni por Oishi en sí, sino porque le gustaría que su propio compañero de dobles fuera como el subcapitán de ojos verdes. Amable y que no lo mandara al diablo por perder un simple partido. Oshitari tenía lo suyo, no por nada le gustaba desde hace tiempo y aunque le costara admitirlo, le dolían en cierta forma las aberraciones o la indiferencia que éste utilizaba como desahogo para con él. Alguna vez deseaba oir una palabra de consuelo, o un ¡vamos, a la próxima les ganaremos! pero tales ánimos no llegaban y Gakuto realmente llegaba a sentirse culpable. Odiaba que Oshitari estuviera de malas con él, le dolía por sobre todo.

- ¡Gakuto! - Atobe se dirigió hasta él y sin que el bajito pudiera impedirlo, sintió como sus pies se separaban del suelo y su mirada quedó frente al jugador más fuerte de Hyoutei: Kabaji, quién lo sujetaba de la chaqueta por la parte de la espalda.- ¡En qué piensas, niño! ¡Por Dios, esto parece una guardería! ¡Por poco y tendré que darles hora de siesta y luego enseñarles el abecedario! _¡Inconcebible!_ - La última frase casi logra sacarle una sonrisa al pelicereza, de no ser porque su capitán se apartó del camino exclamando un '_Vamos a buscar a Jiroh, Kabaji. De seguro está por ahí flojeando...¡ah! ¡ése bello durmiente!_' y en su lugar quedó frente a él un serio Oshitari Yuushi. Ambos se miraron y el único alivio que sintió el bajito fue el de poder tocar el suelo con los pies nuevamente.

Sabía que tenía que aprovechar esas oportunidades que tenía para estar solo con Yuushi, pero las palabras nunca afloraban de su garganta; además...¿qué iba a decir? Ningún pronóstico referido a la confesión de sus sentimientos estaba a su favor.

El celular del mayor sonó y éste lo sacó de su bolsillo para contestarlo al instante.

- _Te recojo luego de las prácticas_.- Fue lo único que dijo y el sonido del celular al cerrarse volvió a la realidad a Gakuto. Por supuesto que ningún pronóstico estaría ni estará a favor de sus sentimientos por su compañero de dobles. Era rídiculo. Oshitari ya tenía novia y la pasaría a buscar a su casa luego de las prácticas para salir juntos, ir al cine o hacer cualquier cosa que las parejas hacen. Pero...

No lograba sentirse contento ni gratificado por el tener que ahorrarse la confesión de sus sentimientos, pues ahora que Yuushi tenía novia, sabía que la respuesta del peliazul hubiera sido negativa. Y rotundamente negativa. Le dolía en lo más hondo, donde jamás pensó que lograría sentir algo. No había planeado el sentir eso (_'¿y quién lo planea realmente?'_ Le había preguntado Jiroh un día que logró pillarlo despierto), y se echaba la culpa a sí mismo...¿cómo había sido tan débil? ¿cómo se había enamorado del peliazul aún con sus carácteres tan distintos? Y así era...y lo peor era que no podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía. Era incontrolable.

- El partido de sencillos va a comenzar.- Le informó Oshitari, mirando hacia el lado de las canchas.

Gakuto hizo amago de querer decir algo, cuando Atobe se apareció derrepente con Kabaji atrás suyo y un Jiroh-durmiente en la espalda del más alto.

- _¿No te cansas de perseguirlo?_-Le preguntó Oshitari a Atobe, en un tono que sonaba a burla y que al capitán le provocó un pequeñísimo enrojecimiento de mejillas. Gakuto no entendía a que se debía el tonito de Yuushi ni el rubor de su capitán.

- Ore-sama hace su deber, cuida a sus niños y los lleva a los partidos a tiempo...¡ah! ¡Qué tenga que hacerlo todo yo! Kabaji despierta a Jiroh, y ustedes dos a su lado de las gradas...- Gakuto y Oshitari, seguidos de Kabaji (con Jiroh encima) fueron hacía el lado de Hyoutei, donde se concentraba la mayor cantidad de estudiantes.- ¡Y rápido, que Ore-sama no quiere perderse la victoria de Hyoutei! -

**%%%$$%%% **

No entendía por qué Atobe se había puesto tan sensible luego del comentario sardónico de Oshitari. Bueno, no le echemos toda la culpa a eso. Vale también el partido amistoso perdido contra Seigaku. Uuuh, eso si que ponía de los mil humores al querido capitán de Hyoutei. A Gakuto desde luego no le importaba, él no había jugado después de todo...y menos mal, porque si hubiera perdido en dobles con Oshitari...ni pensarlo.

Las piernas le dolían a más no poder, pues el querido capitán ya mencionado antes, no halló nada mejor para desquitar su ira que ponerlos a correr como cincuenta vueltas al rededor de las canchas de Hyoutei. Misteriosamente Oshitari no corrió, y eso que él tenía la culpa por hacer enojar a Atobe...pero no de perder el partido, eso era verdad. Gakuto creyó que se había ido enseguida para encontrarse con su novia, y ante ése pensamiento le dio una puntada en el corazón. _Agh, qué molesto._

Ahora se hallaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, donde siempre se paseaba cuando no tenía nada que hacer o cuando quería despejar su mente. Tras haber caminado ya unas cuantas cuadras se percató que su heladeria favorita se hallaba por ése sector y decidió que nada era mejor para pasar las penas que comerse un helado triple (o si era posible cuatruple) de chocolate con cereza y pistacho.

_'¡Y bañado de crema! Nyaa...' _Pensó, mientras daba saltitos de felicidad al entrar en la tienda.

Compró el helado triple (porque el cuatruple no existía para sopresa de Gakuto) y el vendedor le pasó un ticket que el pelicereza debía pasar a otro vendedor que era el que servía los helados. Gakuto pasó su ticket y esperó mientras miraba todos los sabores que había en el mostrados, deseoso de poder probarlos todos algún día.

- Aquí tiene.- Gakuto levantó la vista y maravillado miró su helado de triple sabor bañado en crema. ¡Dios existía y había creado la perfección: los helados! Cuando extendió la mano para tomarlo, otra mano se lo arrebató primero y el bajito miró hacia su lado para ver quién había sido el cruel ladrón. ¡Qué ser tan vil le robaba su helado a un pobre niño como él!

- _¡Gracias! Nyaa..._-¡Kikumaru Eiji! ¡KIKUMARU! ¿Qué hacía en la misma heladería que él y saboreando SU helado? Gakuto estiró su brazo nuevamente hacia el helado que el descarado pelirojo se comía frente a él.- ¡Hey! heeey...túuu...!-

- ¡Es mio, Kikumaru! -

- ¡Nyaaa! ¡Mukahi! ¡Suelta mi helado, yo lo compré! - El pelirojo retrocedió unos pasos con cara asustada; ¿qué tenía la culpa él de que lo hallan atendido primero? ¡Gakuto era un maleducado que no esperaba su turno!

- ¡Es mio! ¡¡¡Yo pedí cereza, chocolate y pistacho bañado en creama!!! - Gakuto se paró frente a Eiji y estiró la mano nuevamente, haciendo ademán de que le pasara el helado.

- ¿Qué!? ¡Esos son mis sabores favoritos, copión Mukahi! ¡¡¡No te basta con copiarme en el tenis, ahora te robas lo más preciado de mi vida luego de mi mamá y mis hermanas, mis sabores de helado!!! - Eiji le sacó la lengua y como niño berrinchudo se negó a pasarle el helado y lo sostuvó con ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

- ¿Qué yo te copio a ti? No me interesan tus acrobacias de segunda, obviamente el que copió aquí todo eres tú...Imitación barata de mi.-

- ¿Imitación barata? ¡¡Al menos no parezco una _cereza inflada_!! -

¿Cereza inflada? ¿Lo estaba llamando 'gordo'? ¿A él? Gakuto estuvo a punto de devolver el insulto cuando su mirada se fijó sin querer en la entrada de la heladeria. Por acto reflejo Eiji hizo lo mismo y confundido observó al tensai de Hyoutei, Oshitari Yuushi entrando a la tienda con una chica a su lado. Eiji giró la cabeza y miró a Gakuto nuevamente, iba a decirle algo cuando...

- Vamos.- Gakuto cambió de opinión respecto a su helado y ya sin importarle, agarró a Eiji del antebrazo y lo sacó de ahí por la otra puerta de la heladeria.

- Nyaa...¿a dónde me llevas? ¿no te basta con acusarme de ladrón y ahora me secuestras? ¡¡Criminal!! -

Las quejas de Eiji poco le preocuparon al bajito y corrió lo más rápido que pudo (y lo que el pelirojo le permitió también) hasta llegar a un parque que no estaba muy lejos del centro de la ciudad. Se sentó exhausto en una banca y Eiji hizo lo mismo. Extrañado el pelirojo observó como Gakuto se tapaba el rostro con las manos mientras inhalaba y exhalaba el aire de forma exagerada, debido al cansacio de correr a tal velocidad.

- ¿Ese era tu compañero de dobles, nya? - Preguntó Eiji, a lo que ya sabía la respuesta pero sentía curiosidad del por qué Gakuto huía de esa manera luego de ver al tensai de Hyoutei. ¿No se suponía que eran amigos?

Gakuto asintió y apartó las manos de su cara, incorporándose y quedando apoyado en el respaldo de la banca ahora. No prestó demasiada atención a Eiji y se preocupó de pensar si Oshitari lo habría alcanzado a ver o no...¡Qué tonto había sido! Obvio que ponía en evidencia sus sentimientos escapando de esa manera de él. Recordó el temblor que sintió en sus piernas al verle entrar con la mano atrapada en la ella y su sonrisa en los labios...definitivamente algo le había pasado a su corazón que ya no soportaba...quizás era la carga de tales sentimientos no confesados o quizás el verle tan contento, tan satisfecho sin él. Sintió como los ojos le ardían y cuando las primeras lágrimas se avecinaban, el helado que ya no quería apareció frente a sus ojos.

- Toma. Tú lo quieres más que yo, nya. ¿Te prondrá contento esto? - Eiji le ofrecía el helado 'robado' y él simplemente lo aceptó por no tener otra cosa que hacer. Se sentía tan patético sentado frente a su rival a punto de echarse a llorar.- Cuando estoy triste como algo dulce, y aunque la pena no se pase la apasigua al menos...-

_'Aunque la pena no se pase...' _Gakuto miró el helado sin querer probarlo (¡aparte que estaba lleno de babas de Kikumaru, kyaa!) y lo giró entre sus manitas con el semblante triste. ¿Cuánto iba a durar su pena? Se sentiría aliviado al menos si alguien le enviara una señal de la fecha, la hora, pero no era posible. Nadie lo sabía.

- Emmp, oye, Mukahi.- Eiji lo llamó y Gakuto giró enseguida la vista. El gato parecía apenado.- ¿Por qué huiste? -

Gakuto se sintió atraido por la idea de soltarle una pesadez, algo como: ¡qué te importa! o ¡métete en tus asuntos, Kikumaru! pero no lo hizo porque ya ni le quedaban ganas de ser pesado con el pelirojo. Además, notaba que Eiji no le preguntaba en son de burla.

- No quería ver a Yuushi.- Dijo cortante, sin intenciones de ahondar más en el tema. Pensativo, ladeó un poco el helado y la cereza que adornaba la punta se cayó al suelo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Es tu amigo! - Le reprochó Eiji, Gakuto no entendió por qué lo hacía y se anfadó. ¿Quién era él para reprocharle algo? ¡Él no tenía idea por lo que estaba pasando!

- ¿Qué sabes tú? - Soltó Gakuto y recordó el partido de dobles de la mañana, cuando la Silver Pair se enfrentó a la Golden Pair.- Oishi te trata de maravilla, es tu mejor amigo ¡y jamás en la vida te ha herido por algo! - Sin querer su tono se volvió alto y casi agresivo, no tenía ganas de pelear con el pelirojo, pero odiaba que alguien como él le criticara cómo llevaba su amistad con Oshitari, además...¡ni siquiera era amigo del peliazul! ¿qué sabía ese tonto gato al respecto?

Eiji no le dijo nada pero Gakuto notó como su mirada se ensombrecía y luego se apoyaba en el respaldo de la banca, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido. Hubo un silencio de varios minutos en los que sólo se escuchó el choque del chocolate derretido con el suelo, formando un goteo en una pequeña posa de helado café oscuro.

- Oishi es mi mejor amigo, tienes razón.- Gakuto miró al pelirojo, que hablaba entre dientes y de cierta manera, un poco resentido y con la mirada ensombrecida todavía.- Pero no digas que jamás me ha herido, porque lo hizo. Oishi es la persona más amable del mundo, la más considerada con los sentimientos de los demás...menos con los mios. Así que si piensas que todo anda de maravilla, mira dos veces.-

A Gakuto le sorprendió la increíble seriedad en el rostro del pelirojo, a quien siempre se veía sonriendo, abrazando a todos y haciendo niñerías por todas partes. Así que las cosas no andaban tan bien con la Golden Pair, no lo esperó, de hecho ¡ni se lo imaginó! Siempre vio a Eiji tan feliz, tan contento de compartir con Oishi...eran los mejores amigos, así como Shishido y Ootori, se complementaban y en los partidos lograban una perfecta sincronización. Jamás pensó que las cosas no eran tan así...tan perfectas.

- Yuushi no es mi amigo.- Comenzó Gakuto, evitando mirar a Eiji así que su mirada estaba clavaba en el parque, en cualquier parte de éste.- Ni siquiera quiero que lo sea, pero aún así...las cosas no andan bien. Ya ni puedo jugar dobles con él...ca-cada vez...- Su voz tembló al recordar los partidos fallidos y la posterior indiferencia del peliazul para con él.- Cada vez que se enoja conmigo por un partido perdido sufro de verdad. No es mi amigo, ni siquiera sé si siento aprecio por él, pero sufro. Y cuando lo veo...mataría por tener un poco de su atención pero él sólo mira a las chicas a su alrededor, a gente que lo admira.-

- ¿Te gusta? - La pregunta llegó como un bombardeo a sus oidos. Sólo le había admitido a una sola persona lo que sentía por Oshitari, y ese era Jiroh pero jamás había podido conversar del tema tan libremente como con Kikumaru (aparte que Jiroh se la pasaba echado durmiendo o escapando del capitán) y decirlo en voz alta era algo inesperado para Gakuto.

- Si.-

- ¿Se lo has dicho? -

- ¿Te parece que lo haya hecho, Kikumaru? - Respondió irritado el pelicereza.

- ¡Nop! - Respondió y Gakuto lo odió por tres segundos. ¿Qué la seriedad le aguantaba sólo cinco minutos? - Deberías decirselo, yo no tuve suerte pero tú....quién sabe, nyaa...pueden terminar paseandose por los pasillos tomados de la mano o ir al cine juntos...o...-

- ¡¡Quieres callarte, tonto!! ¡No me llenes de ilusiones! - Gakuto le dio un "suave" golpecito en la cabeza y trató de esconder su rostro para que Eiji no notara que por una milécima de segundo, se había imaginado a él y a Oshitari agarrados de la mano, caminando por los pasillos de Hyoutei...Agh, estúpida imaginación. Y ese maldito pelirojo, ¿se burlaba de sus sentimientos acaso? ¡aaah, eso no se quedaba así!

- ¡Ouuuch! Nyaa...encima que me acusas de hurto, me secuentras, me insultas y luego me pegas...Esta no ha sido la mejor tarde de mi vida...nyaaa! ¡Que mala suerte! -

- Oye, gato tonto.- Gakuto se volteó y ambos quedaron cara a cara. El pelicereza necesitaba saber algo.- ¿Qué pasó entre Oishi y tú? -

- ¿Qué te importa, nya? - Y Eiji le sacó la lengua.

- Maleducado.- Gruñó Gakuto por lo bajo, concentrado en la posita de helado que había a sus pies. Ahora la mezcla era entre cafe-chocolate y rosa-cereza...un color bastante raro...el helado dejó de parecerle tan apetecible como al principio.

- ¿Quieres saberlo? - Gakuto subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Eiji, tristes y perdidos en el parque. Parecía que se debatía entre decirlo o no.- Le dije lo que sentía y me ignoró.-

- ¿Cómo así? - Gakuto se soprendió realmente; esperaba ese tipo de reacciones de alguien frío como Oshitari pero Oishi...¡el ser más comprensivo en la tierra! Y encima era el mejor amigo del pelirojo, ¿era ese tipo de reacción la que se esperaba él mismo? Porque ni siquiera era amigo de Oshitari...¿tendría consideración el peliazul con sus sentimientos? ¿habría considerado Oishi en su respuesta la amistad que tenía con Kikumaru?

- Me ignoró.- Susurró Eiji, un pequeño brillo dominó los ojos del pelirojo, Gakuto temió que el pelirojo llorara porque no sabría como consolarlo realmente. Ni siquiera tenía palabras de ánimo para si mismo y dudaba que las tuviera para el resto.- Dijo que siguieramos siendo amigos y eso es lo peor. Fingir que nada pasa, tener que guardarme todo lo que siento...lo que tú ves de la pareja dorada es sólo apariencia, nosotros...nos hemos desgastado. Sé que el no pretendía herirme, pero ignorando lo que siento...¡preferiría mil veces que me hubiera rechazado! Pero su indiferencia...el trato que le dio a mis sentimientos...incluso aunque no me hubiera dicho palabras duras y su mirada siempre fue comprensiva...me lastimó.- Eiji agachó la mirada y apoyó sus antebrazos en sus piernas, cansado y con toda esa pena dentro, suspiró.

Gakuto no comprendió al principio los sentimientos de Eiji. Si Oshitari lo rechazara a él, preferiría mil veces que lo ignorara y que todo aparentara senguir bien a que tener que recibir un rechazo abierto. Se conocía a sí mismo y sería capaz de aguantar una palabra de rechazo o una mirada asqueada, no, eso lo mataría. Pero si uno lo miraba desde el punto de Kikumaru, el pelirojo llevaba bastante razón.

- Esperabas más de tu mejor amigo, ¿no? - Eiji asintió y unas gotas de lágrimas cayeron al suelo, mezclandose con el helado de chocolate y cereza derretido. Los hipidos provocados por el llanto comenzaron fuertes y luego se apasiguaron a medida que los minutos pasaban y Gakuto suponía, la pena ya no dolía tanto.- Encima que todavía lo quieres...Yo no puedo declararme a Oshitari porque no podré reclamarle luego si no tiene consideración conmigo, no me considera su amigo y no tiene obligaciones conmigo.-

- ¡Nyaa! ¡¡Esto es terrible!! - Afortunadamente Eiji pareció recobrar su buen humor y ahora levantaba sus brazos al cielo, estirándose y botando así el estrés producido por la preocupaciones.- ¡¡Cómo quisiera comerme un pedazo de super-pastel-de-queso de mi hermana!! Me hace sentir tan bien luego de llorar...deberias comerlo Gakuto, ¡es increiiiiible! nyaaaa...-

- Por eso estás como _Garfield_...- Gakuto miró hacia el lado riendose de Eiji, mientras éste le daba pequeños golpecitos en el brazo.

- ¡¡¡¡Me lo dice la cereza más goooooooooooorda del mundo!!!! -

- ¿Yo? ¡¡¡No estoy gordo, vacaEiji!!! -

- ¡Morsakuto! (N/A: Morsa + Gakuto, xDU) -

- ¡Hipomaru! (N/A: Hipopotamo + Kikumaru, xD perdonen la falta de imaginación) -

- Oye...- Derrepente Eiji se puso serio y con el dedo índice comenzó a escarbar en la tierra que estaba bajo la banca, casi al lado de la posita de helado derretido. - Deberiamos hacer algo al respecto...nyaaaaaa~-

- ¿Qué se te ocurre? - Gakuto había caido en el mismo trance con la tierrita del suelo y comenzó a girar el dedo sobre ésta, haciendo círculos. Un gato que pasaba por allí se acercó a la posita de helado para lamer de su contenido cafe-rosa, cuando sus ojos amarillos y grandes se encontraron la pequeña cerezita que Gakuto había dejado caer al principio. Ambos jugadores de dobles observaron atentos cómo el gato olorosaba la pequeña bolita roja, la tomaba entre sus garritas y jugueteaba con ella unos momentos, para luego comersela y dejar sólo el palito de ésta en la pequeña posita de helado derretido.

Ambos comprendieron en ese momento sin necesidad de palabras que sólo se tenían el uno al otro. Y aunque no eran amigos todavía, cada uno poseía el apoyo que el otro necesitaba.

- Tengo una idea...- Y el dedo sucio de Eiji (debido a la tierra) atrajo como nunca la atención de Gakuto, quien se acercó más al pelirojo para oir el bendito plan.

**Continuará... **

Holaaa! :) cómo están?

Debo decir que se siente bien volver y publicar otra historia XD (debería continuar con las otras publicadas en realidad...¡pero las ideas nuevas florecen en mi mente y no puedo ignorarlas!) jajaja por eso y para evitar la decepción, este fanfic será cortiiito y tendrá no más de 3 o 4 capítulos (comprendan a esta pobre incomprendida T_T ¡que no puedo terminar un fanfic, por la $·$%&&! XD)

Emp, decidí tomarme la libertad de escribir de manera atropellada este fic (porque siempre pienso las ideas y al final me sale un fic triste y depresivo que le baja el ánimo a todos XD) y por eso se habrán dado cuenta de mi horrible falta de ortografía y... como no estoy escribiendo en mi PC, no me gusta gurdar archivos en computadores de otros...así que escribí este fic en la carperta de borradores de mi cuenta de hotmail XDDD (jaja...) se los recomiendo, es casi igualito que escribir en el wordpad XDD (I LOVE WORDPAD!!!!!!)

Ah, y casi se me olvida...XD les podrá parecer en algún momento que el fanfic es muy Gakuto/Eiji o Eiji/Gakuto pero tranquilos...que prometo no salirme de la Golden Pair y Dirty Pair :3 (y el prox. capi tendrá _mención_ de Strongest Pair!! jajaja xD y quien sabe....quizás también Sleepless pair, que ya me muero por Jiroh *w* y tbn por Atobe xDD)

Emps....eso :) Espero que les guste mi fanfic! Me divertí muxho escribiendolo y espero a que a ustedes les pase lo mismo pero leyendolo jaja.

Y (porfavoooor!) dejenme recomendarles una canción que he estado escuchando mientras escribía el fanfic; no es acorde a la historia pero logró que la inspiración volviera cuando se me iba (XD), es de Beyoncé y se llama "If i were a boy" :D a mi me encanta! escuchenla XD

Bueno, eso es todo.

S a l u d o s !!!

att.

_Reverie M. _


	2. ¿Los gatos y las cerezas conversan sobr?

Fanfiction.

[Golden Pair & Dirty Pair]

by: M. Reverie

**De gatos y cerezas**

chap.2

_¿Los gatos y las cerezas conversan sobre berenjenas?_

Mal día para las prácticas, fue el primer pensamiento de Eiji al salir de su casa en la mañana. Las nubes que cubrían su amado sol le molestaban. En días como estos se le hacía aún más difícil conservar su buen humor y aunque la mayoría de sus sonrisas eran fingidas, en un día nublado se le hacía imposible curvar los labios hacia arriba. _Era como si funcionara con energía solar, como la cálculadora roja que llevaba en la mochila_... Eiji se encaminó al colegio sin ánimo, y con el pensamiento de su compañero de dobles reboloteandole en la cabeza. ¿Es que Oishi no pensaba dejarlo en paz, nyaa? Ya tenía bastante con no poder concentrarse en las prácticas ni en los estudios...ahora invadía su caminata pre-colegio. _Agggh, tan molesto como el sabor de una berenjena_. ¡Ah! Claro, Eiji recordó con desagrado el plato de comida que su madre le puso en frente en la cena de anoche. Las papas estaban bien, hasta la carne...pero esas berenjenas cortadas y cocidas de un verde-sucio-horrible al pelirojo le provocaron arrojarlas al basurero...Siii, así lo haría con sus sentimientos hacia Oishi. Se verían bonitos (de una forma metafórica) botados en la basura y así no tendría que sufrir más.

Con el ánimo repentinamente subido, no se dio cuenta que por pensar tanto en Oishi (_la horrible berenjena malvada del cuento_) había agilizado el paso y ya se hallaba al frente de Seishun Gakuen, su 'amada' escuela. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, lo único que le servía de consuelo al menos era que no tenía que compartir salón con Oishi y solamente lo vería en las practicas (lo cual no era mucho, ya que la mayoría del tiempo Tezuka lo mandaba a correr vueltas por estar distraido).

- Hola neko.- _Syuu-Chaan_...nya. Fuji lo esperaba sentado en su pupitre con la sonrisa imborrable en los labios. Para Eiji, Fuji era la persona más feliz del mundo y no sólo porque sonreía siempre, sino porque él tenía lo que quería, a quien amaba y eso lo convertía en alguien pleno suponía el pelirojo..._Aaaah, cuánta envidia sana le tenía_. Tezuka debía hacer muy feliz al tensai para que su sonrisa perdurara cada día.

- _Hola Fujiko_...- Luego de pronunciar el apodo cariñoso que utilizaba para con su amigo, un suspiro inevitable escapó de sus labios y no fue capaz ni siquiera de hacer una mueca de sonrisa. _Así de mal estaban las cosas._

Fuji pareció entender que no era hora para tocar el tema "_Oishi_" así que recurrió a su mochila y sacó de ahí una caja plana de color negro, de esas que traen CDs o DVDs para ver en la televisión.

- Nyaaaa, ¡¡te acordaste, te acordaste!! - Eiji dejó a un lado su desánimo de la mañana y dio saltitos de felicidad por el metro cuadrado del pupitre de Fuji.- ¡Eres lo mejoooor, Fujiko! -

- Ayer la vi por décima octava vez con Tezuka. No la terminamos porque...- Fuji creyó que la mente inocente de Eiji no aguantaría tanto detalle y sólo ensanchó aún más su sonrisa (si es posible, claro) y le entregó la película a su amigo pelirojo.

- _¡¡Gracias!!_ - Eiji aferró la pequeña caja a su pecho, feliz. Porque posiblemente en ese triste día llovería y prefería encerrarse en su casa a ver esa película para distraerse un poco que pensar constantemente en el subcapitán de Seigaku.- Nyaa...¿y qué me decías? ¿el capitán y tú no vieron el final? -

- No, pero...- La mirada de Fuji se perdió hasta la puerta de entrada a la sala de clases. Eiji se giró para ver a quién estaba mirando su amigo y se encontró con la mirada seria de Tezuka. _Nyaa, esto es ultra romántico...no puedo creer que el buchou venga a buscar a Fujiko a la sala_..., pensó el pelirojo mirando como Fuji se paraba y le preguntaba a él: '¿te importa si...?' a lo que negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Fuji ensanchó nuevamente su sonrisa (¿es qué acaso no había nadie más feliz que él?) y se encaminó a la entrada de la sala, donde Tezuka lo tomó _disimuladamente_ de la mano y lo sacó del aula.

Eiji vio como la pareja se marchaba desde su pupitre y un suspiro largo escapó de su boca. A veces no podía evitarlo y fantaseaba con que Oishi lo tratara de la misma forma que Tezuka a Fuji, se podía pasar noches enteras en vela con sólo ese pensamiento y lo que más le dolía era que sabía que jamás podría suceder. Tal vez...si hubiera esperado un poco Oishi se podría haber enamorado de él y así no tendría que sufrir por el rechazo de sus sentimientos...Pero nadie entendía, llevaba demasiado tiempo callándoselo y tratando de que los sentimientos, las sensaciones cuando estaba cerca de él desaparecieran, pero no sucedió. Y ahora dudaba si se arrepentía o no...por un lado de dolía la indiferencia de Oishi pero sabía que no podría haber aguantado mucho más callándose lo que sentía. Y ahora se hallaba completamente desesperado porque el dolor no se detenía, las lágrimas no cesaban de caer por las noches y su maldita imaginación lo estaba volvieron loco. Todo era Oishi...Oishi...y sólo Oishi. _Se había enamorado irremediablemente, como un tonto._

El día pasó con lentitud y las nubes no dejaron ver ni un ápice de sol durante el transcurso de éste. Las practicas no mejoraron y ya acostumbrado a los retos de Tezuka, no le soprendía que al final del día se hallara tan cansado por correr 50 vueltas a la cancha. Con las piernas adoloridas y el ánimo por el suelo se encaminó a casa, sintiendo cómo caían las primeras gotas de lluvia en su rostro. El sol no iba a aparecer, Oishi no le hablaba (aunque él tampoco le hablaba ni le saludaba...), tenía un presentimiento de que para la cena habría berenjenas cocidas nuevamente, y ¡Oishi! ¡No dejaba de pensar en él! Si Oishi le hablara, oh por Dios que no le importaría que el maldito sol no se asomace ni las repudiables berejenas ni el dolor de piernas que tenía. ¿Qué Dios no se apidaba de él? No quería a Oishi como su novio, ¡sólo quería que le hablara! ¡que siguieran siendo los mejores amigos de siempre!

El pelirojo tuvo que forzarce a apretar los labios para no dejar escapar un gemido, mientras las tibias lágrimas caían de sus ojos hasta perderse en el suelo, en una poza de agua formada por la lluvia inminente. Se quedó quieto por varios segundos, sin importarle el frío de la lluvia ni el hecho de que cuando llegara a casa su madre le echara una gran reprimienda por ser tan descuidado con su propia salud. _Cuánto deseaba que las cosas fueran como antes, como cuando lo acompañaba a casa luego de la escuela o simplemente cuando estaba ahí escuchando uno de sus problemas triviales, mirándolo con sus ojos comprensivos y su sonrisa bondadosa_...pero no había vuelta atrás.

Eiji comenzó a encaminarse a su casa nuevamente, con pasos lentos y cortos. Quizás lo que más le dolía a su corazón era la impotencia de no poder arrepentirse. Y como la lluvia, que sabe que jamás volverá al cielo, no existía retroceso para lo que había hecho.

**%%%$$%%%**

El sonrojo en sus mejillas aún persistía después de dos días de haber oido el bendito plan o mejor dicho, _'idea de Kikumaru'_. No es que esperase una idea brillante de parte del pelirojo después de todo era un inepto-gato-gordo, pero...¡Qué idea! Ni pensarlo, ¡no lo haría! Que Kikumaru se burlara de él, le daba igual. Tenía una vida y la apreciaba...y si él se atreviera a hacer lo que el pelirojo le había puesto como 'reto' no viviría para contarlo...Oshitari lo partiría en varias partes y luego se lo daría a comer a sus finos perros de caza. _¡Cruel destino!_, exclamó mentalmente, asustado pues ya comenzaba a creer que se le había pegado la manera de hablar tan rara de Atobe. Y hablando del queridísimo capitán de Hyoutei, éste los había mandado a correr nuevamente 20 vueltas al rededor de las canchas por quién sabe qué nuevo capricho...Ya se sentía desfallecer del cansacio cuando una mano lo agarró por la parte de atrás de su chaqueta de regular y lo ayudó a incorporarse para que siguiera corriendo, cuando miró hacia atrás no le sorprendió encontrarse con la cara de aburrimiento de Kabaji.

¿Por qué todos se aprovechaban de su baja estatura siempre? Kabaji lo alzaba constantemente desde hace algún tiempo, Shishido lo trataba de 'enano' y Ootori, en un modo más sutil, lo llamaba _'bajito'_ en vez de por su nombre. Aggh, y ni hablar de Oshitari, que cuando peleaban por alguna tontería lo agarraba de la cabeza y así lo frenaba completamente, apartándolo lo suficiente para que los puños de Gakuto no lo tocaran ni un centímetro. _Estúpidos abusivos altos..._

- Dijo que...al primero que no pillara corriendo...lo haría correr el doble de vueltas.- Le informó Shishido, con la voz entrecortada debido al cansacio generado por el esfuerzo físico. Ya sus piernas no aguantaban la velocidad del principio y Gakuto suponía que las de Kabaji tampoco, apartando el peso extra que suponía su cuerpo, el jugador guardaespaldas de Atobe también parecía haber perdido velocidad por el cansacio y el dolor de piernas.- Agradecele a Kabaji al menos, enano. Te está salvando la vida...-

- Um.- Gakuto giró un poco la cabeza y avergonzado por su anterior falta de gratitud, murmuró:- _Gracias_.-

- No entiendo por qué anda tan de malas últimamente...- Continuó Shishido, con aire fastidiado y exhausto.- El partido con Seigaku no puede ser el motivo...pasó hace dos días y a él se le olvidan tan rápido las derrotas..._¿Qué será?_ - Lo último lo dijo en tono pensativo y más bien bajo pero escuchable para cualquiera que corriera al rededor de las canchas en esos momentos.

- _Problemas femeninos_.- La voz de Oshitari le provocó un inignorable cosquilleo en toda su espalda, lo que Kabaji malinterpretó y dejó de sujetar al bajito por la chaqueta y Gakuto por fin pudo tocar el suelo con sus propios pies, aunque hubiera preferido seguir siendo alzado por el moreno alto ya que las piernas le temblaban de sólo sentir a Oshitari demasiado cerca. El peliazul se hallaba ahora a la altura de Shishido, sonriendo con suficiencia y burla. Gakuto casi se había olvidado de lo dicho por Oshitari y cuando su cabeza decodificó todo completamente, una sola idea rondó en su pequeña cabezita pelicereza: que él supiera Atobe no era mujer, sí poseía la vanidad de una pero no tanto como para serlo realmente...aunque Oshitari conocía tantos _secretos oscuros_ de Atobe que no le sorprendería tanto si lo dicho resultara ser verdad...aunque no dejaría de parecerle 'extraño'.

- Atobe no es una chica.- Afirmó Shishido, y aunque el tono empleado fue como dando a conocer una verdad comprobada científicamente, Gakuto notó un toque mínimo de duda.

- No hablo de "esos" problemas femeninos.- Corrigió el peliazul, ya molesto por tener que explicar lo obvio para él.- A Atobe le gusta alguien y le está costando trabajo conquistar a esa persona.- Ahora, Gakuto miró atento cómo una sonrisa sardónica se curvaba en los labios de Yuushi y dejaba escapar una risa leve, pero molesta a sus oidos.- _¿Qué más patético que eso? Yo no perdería mi tiempo y buscaría a alguien más_...después de todo admiradoras no le faltan.-

La última frase llamó la atención del bajito y le molestó el tono empleado por Oshitari, burlón e insensible. _Parecía como si no le importaran los sentimientos de nadie. _¿Acaso el peliazul se resignaría de inmediato si le gustara alguien que le tomara trabajo conquistar? Se sintió tonto. Porque nunca había pensando realmente en nadie más aparte de su compañero de dobles. Nunca había mirado hacía sus dos lados...nunca se había propuesto poner sus sentimientos en otra persona. Su norte era Oshitari y después de él no sabía qué más había. Por eso una declaración era plan descartado para el pelicereza, porque luego del rotundo rechazo que recibiría no había nada más...a nadie más que quisiera.

No notó que pequeñas chispas comenzaron a caer del cielo hasta que Atobe les ordenó que pararan y que el castigo lo continuarían el día de mañana. Se detuvo inmediatamente, inmóvil y con la mirada ensombrecida...sentía la mirada de alguien sobre él, pero se negó a dar la vuelta para encararlo. No sabía quién era pero lo suponía y se sintió aún más patético porque quizás esa persona sabía lo que le pasaba. _Era un masoquista, eso era. Si fuera otro ya se habría resignado y seguiría su camino...buscaría a alguien más que fuera capaz de acabar con todo su dolor y darle felicidad. _Pero no quería a nadie más, no tenía ojos para nadie más. El pelicereza apretó sus puñitos y bajo las chispas convertidas en lluvia, se dirigió a los vestidores en silencio sintiendo aún la mirada de una persona sobre su espalda.

_"Nadie cuerdo se enamoraría de Oshitari."_ Fue lo primero que le dijo Atobe cuando ingresó al club de tenis en primer año. Él se hallaba sentado en las gradas mirando un partido en el cual el peliazul llevaba bastante ventaja a su contrincante. Al principio no entendió la advertencia del capitán, pero ahora que lo analizaba mejor...desde primer año que miraba con adoración todo lo que hacía Yuushi, y los ojos de Atobe lo habían notado...él lo sabía. Y nuevamente se sintió como un tonto por no escuchar a su capitán, si tan sólo en esa oportunidad no lo hubiera ignorado quizás no estaría pasando por esto. Se hubiera alejado de Yuushi y así..._no se habría enamorado de él_.

Gakuto se desvistió y vistió tan rápidamente en los vestuarios que no se despidió de nadie y salió apresurado hacia su casa. Podía llamar a su madre para que lo fuera a buscar, ya que la lluvia lo estaba empapando poco a poco y las piernas le dolían por correr tanto, pero prefería caminar solo...así despejaba su cabeza. Sin rumbo fijo y con la lluvia mojándolo hasta los huesos, no se dio cuenta que se había alejado bastante de su escuela y que no sabía exactamente dónde estaba...la lluvia ya comenzaba a filtrearse por su delgado chaleco y empezaba a sentir un frío atroz. Se abrazó a sí mismo y parado en medio de la lluvia se quedó. _Era un tonto, pescaría un tremendo resfríado por su capricho de andar vagando solo por la ciudad. _

- _¿Mukahi, nyaa? _- Gakuto reconoció la voz y se giró sobre sus talones para mirar hacia una de las casitas de aquel barrio. Un suspiró se escapó de sus labios al corroborar quién era y sólo pudo acercarse hasta la reja de la casa, donde permanecía un tonto pelirojo mirándolo con confusión.- Estoy sacando la basura, nya. ¿Qué haces por aquí? -

- ¿Qué te parece que hago, Kikumaru? - Respondió descortéz; desde aquel día del "reto" le irritaba ver a Kikumaru, incluso oír su voz.

- ¡Nyuu...qué pesado! - Exclamó el pelirojo. Ambos se miraron con enojo y pronto Eiji se percató de la poca ropa que llevaba encima el pelicereza y de cómo temblaba cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta sus dientes hacían un ruido 'divertido'.- ¿Quieres pasar, nyaa? -

Gakuto lo pensó dos segundos y cuando estaba apunto de gritarle un ¡NO! al pelirojo, creyó que lo más apropiado sería pasar y secarse un poco y luego llamar a su madre para que lo recogiera. _La idea de la caminata bajo la lluvia había sido pésima._

- Está bien.- Y susurró un _'gracias'_ cuando estuvo dentro de la casa de Eiji. Una calidez de hogar lo envolvió completamente al entrar, provocándole un ardor en la nariz y en los ojos; desde la cocina llegaba un olor a galletitas hornedas que hinundaba toda la casa. Eiji le comunicó a su madre que un amigo lo había venido a visitar y que estarían en su habitación si lo necesitaba para algo.

Eiji guió a Gakuto hasta el segundo piso y ambos entraron en la habitación del pelirojo, no sin antes verse obligado a sacarse el chaleco mojado el cual una hermana de Eiji pondría en la chimenea para que se secara. Cuando Gakuto entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama, se fijó en cada detalle de ésta. _Realmente no parecía la habitación de un adolescente, era más bien la de un niño...o niña. _Peluches repartidos en diversos lugares, posters pegados, fotos familiares, fotos con Fuji, fotos con Oishi...Gakuto prefirió distrarse con la televisión y se fijó que en ella estaban dando una de esas terribles películas _cursis_ sobre la amistad y el amor que tanto odiaba. ¿Podía ser que Eiji tuviera gustos tan pésimos?

- Hey, hey! No apagues el DVD...- Eiji que hasta ese momento había estado urgando entre su ropa, ahora sostenía sobre sus manos un _sweater_ de color pistacho y que ahora se lo extendía frente sus ojos. Se lo puso sin objeciones al tiempo que sentía un peso extra en la cama y cuando el _sweater_ estuvo bien acomodado en su cuerpo, se fijo que Eiji miraba atento la película. Iba a preguntar cómo se llamaba cuando...- Shh, shh. Está que termina.-

Gakuto miró por aburrimiento (y un 1% de cusiocidad) la escena final de la película, donde un joven con guitarra tocaba una canción que dedicaba, según parecía, a una chica rubia del público, mientras una pequeña de no más de 12 años bailaba en el escenario junto a otras niñas. _Puaaj, demasiado dulce y azucarada para su gusto. Odiaba tales películas...prefería mil veces sentir náuseas con Saw III que náuseas de una película tan vomitablemente romántica._

- ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Cómo me encanta! - Eiji levantó los brazos y con una sonrisa de envidiable felicidad apagó el DVD y guardó el CD en la cajita negra plana.

- No puedo creer que aparte de ser tonto eres cursi.- Gakuto sacó un puñado de palomitas que Eiji le ofreció de un tazón y luego de su comentario, varias palomitas fueron a caer en su cabello, quedándose unas pocas pegadas en éste y otras en el _sweater_ prestado.- ¡¡Heyy!! -

- No soy cursi, nyaa.- Eiji continuó masticándo palomitas mientras miraba con cara de pocos amigos a su invitado, luego dejó de masticar cuando pareció acordarse de algo.- _Y...¿ya lo besaste? _-

Gakuto por nada del mundo quería volver a tocar ese tema, de hecho...¿había estado en sus cavales cuando aceptó el reto? ¿el helado de ayer no habría tenido alguna droga que lo hubiera dejado mareado y confuso?..._Ah, él no había probado el helado._ Entonces el drogado había sido Eiji, porque ¡a quién se le ocurren aquellas ideas! Claaaro, como si fuera tan fácil llegar donde el tensai de Hyoutei y ni siquiera decirle algo, sólo BESARLO. ¿Y luego qué? Era obvio que Eiji no tenía un plan B, después de todo era un tonto gato con sobrepeso...¡Agh! Y encima le sacaba el tema como si el asunto no importase.

- No.-

- Pero...¿lo vas a hacer?, nyaa - Insistió el gato.- Te queda una semana.-

- No lo haré.- Rercuerdos de la práctica de hoy llegaron a la mente de Gakuto y con eso las palabras frías de Oshitari. ¿Cómo no esperar un rechazo luego de lo dicho mientras corrían? Sería un verdadero tonto si luego de eso lo hacía.- Tú no entiendes Kikumaru. Sé cómo es Yuushi y ya puedo saber con certeza su respuesta.-

- ¿Por qué? - Eiji cruzó sus piernas sobre la cama y lo miró quieto, pero atento; tanto que Gakuto sentía que los ojos azules del gato eran capaces de leerle la mente. Miró hacia un lado pensando su respuesta y antes de que pudiera darla, Eiji se adelantó:- Yo creo que no lo sabes...nadie lo sabe. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mi que mi mejor amigo ignoraría mis sentimientos? Yo no esperaba eso, como mucho un rechazo pero que el asunto no perjudicara nuestra amistad...pero no fue así. _Tú no tienes nada que perder_.-

Es verdad, pensó Gakuto. Yuushi no era su amigo, no perdía mucho si lo rechazaba, lo único que podría pasar era que se sintiera mal por un tiempo y luego la pena se iría pasando...Pero Eiji, Eiji había perdido a su mejor amigo. Eso si debía doler. Por un segundo se sintió pequeño ante el pelirojo, como si su problema fuera una nimiedad sin importancia. A ojos de otro así era, pero...él quería a Oshitari. Y sabía que podría sobrevivir al rechazo, pero...¿cuánto duraría el dolor? Y ahí estaba su miedo...

- Pensaste...- Comenzó Gakuto, tratando de formular bien la pregunta.- ¿pensaste en qué pasaría luego? -

Eiji miró hacia el techo, donde había diversas calcomanías de frases y _cartoons_, pensando su respuesta. Era difícil traer a su memoria los recuerdos de antes de la declaración de sus sentimientos. Recuerda que se sentía muy nervioso pero a la vez con unas grandes ansías y esperanzas de que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos y en el caso de que no lo fuesen, esperaba que Oishi lo comprendiera y pudieran continuar con su amistad...Pero actuar como si nada hubiera pasado era complicado, ahora ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Oishi, sintiendose culpable de que su amistad hubiera terminado por sus estúpidos sentimientos. No pensó nunca que las cosas terminarían tan mal...incluso la noche de ese día, esperó impaciente hasta las tres de la madrugada que Oishi lo llamara y le dijera que esto no afectaría su amistad y que lo entendía...Pero no pasó, y Eiji se sentía como si todavía siguiera esperando.

- No, no lo pensé...- Y la frase quedó ahí, siendo rellenada por el ruido que hacia la lluvia al chocar contra la ventana. Eiji agachó la mirada, y Gakuto pensó que se iba a poner a llorar hasta que el pelirojo volvió a mirarlo. Sorprendentemente sus ojos no mostraban brillo alguno de lágrimas, sino que éstos le sonreían y le miraban llenos de comprensión.- Es mejor que te saques eso que llevas dentro...- Eiji le dio una pequeña palmadita a su pecho, amistosamente.- a que te lo lleves guardado para siempre porque te vas a desesperar. Además, piensa que ahora sí existe una posibilidad de que le gustes y él no esperará toda una vida a que se lo digas.-

Los ojos de Gakuto se llenaron -irremediablemente- de lágrimas, que corrieron por sus mejillas redonditas hasta su cuello, donde se perdieron en el sweater color pistacho. Sintió rato después como el pelirojo lo envolvía entre sus brazos y desesperado, se aferró a su pecho apretándo con las uñas el _sweater_ de Eiji. La lluvia apaciguó los hipidos del pelicereza hasta que se detuvieron completamente, pero demasiado avergonzado para mirar a la cara a Eiji, se quedo con el rostro escondido en el pecho del acróbata.

- ¡Nyaa...qué cereza más llorona! -

- ¡Y qué gato más gordo! - Exclamó Gakuto, sólo que su voz sonó más despacio por tener la boca apretada contra el sweater de Eiji. Se quedaron un rato en silencio nuevamente, las manos de Eiji aún rodeaban al pelicereza y Gakuto todavía tenía la cara pegada al torso del pelirojo.- ¿Sabes? Lo voy a hacer...y que se valla al demonio si me rechaza.-

- ¡Esoo! ¡Jaja, malditas berenjenas...tendrán su merecido, nyaaa! - Exclamó Eiji y animado levantó un puño al cielo en señal de victoria.- ¡Y ahora! Nyaa...me dieron ganas de ver el final de la película de nuevo...- Y apartando a Gakuto sin ninguna consideración sacó el CD de la caja y lo pusó en su DVD.

- ¿Qué? ¿De nuevo? Nooooo....- Y la músiquita de la nauseabunda película se escuchó en toda la habitación.

_When she plays, Molly smiles_

_On a summer day, Molly smiles_

_A new day, Molly smiles._

(8)

**Continuará...**

Jujujuju! Hola :D cómo están?

Acabo recién-recién de terminar el capítulo :) Emp, a mi gusto creo que quedó un poco triste... u_u no lo hago a propósito, no me gusta bajarle el ánimo a la gente XD pero bueno...

Quiero agradecer a **Sayuri Hiro**, **Luria** y **Yukari-Uchiha** por sus comentarios (gracias a ustedes apareció este segundo capítulo XD me impulsaron a escribirlo jujuju) así que ojalá disfruten éste tanto como el primero :) aaah y también gracias a la alerta y a los Favs (siiiii, tbn hay que agradecer eso xP).

Emps....la película que estaba viendo mi querídisimo Eiji era "Uptown Girls" ('Pequeñas grandes amigas' en latinoámerica) XD ¡ultra-hiper-mega-cebolla! lloré cuando peleaban en el parque de diversiones! jaja...pero weno XD lo decía por si no habían entendido...en todo caso el capítulo termina con la canción que canta Jesse Spencer (Neal en la peli o.o), _Molly Smiles_ :D que me recuerda mucho a Fuji...(Fuji Smiles, Fuji Smiles...(8)lalalala) XDD jujujujujuju.

Weno.....en el próximo capítulo sí apareceran más explícitamente Oishi y Oshitari (que hasta ahora han aparecido muy por encima) y...creo que el prox. capi sería el último...o.o pero nada es seguro...tengo que ver XD (darle cuerda a mi imaginación jajaja XD).

Y........el playlist del capítulo! (XDD sólo les recomiendo algunas canciones, lectoras yaoísticas jaja) ... Mmm, para que la inspiración volviera a mi escuché _Everytime_ de Britney Spears, _Your call_ de Secondhand Serenade (escuchenla porfavor!!! es hermosa!) y _Hot 'n Cold _de Katy Perry (divertidiiisima! jujuju xD) y también escuché _If I were a boy (Beyoncé)_, pero esa ya la recomendé en el primer capi :)

Wenu, ojalá disfruten este capi!!

_S a l u d o s _

att.

Reverie M.


End file.
